


Petstuck SolluxXNepeta

by Spotteh



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-17 12:02:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spotteh/pseuds/Spotteh





	Petstuck SolluxXNepeta

I bounce up and down with excitement, holding paws with my owner, Roxy. Where was he? I let out a nervous whine. I can’t help it! I’m so nervous. Roxy looks down at me.   
“It’s ok. Thye’ll be ehre soon.” She says. “I purromise.” She adds. I can’t help but smile. Roxy is the best owner efur. But I’m still worried.  
“But what if it happens again?” The last time I met up with a red crush, he said he didn’t like me back. We’re still furiends but… I don’t want it too happen again.  
“Just remember what I told you. If he doesn’t liek you back, he jst doesnt’ know what he’s missing out on.” She grinned. What did I tell you? Best. Owner. Efur. I grin up at her. “I think I see them.” She pointed to another owner further away walking with a troll. Oh gosh. It was him.

 

Crap. 2he had 2potted you. You liiked where you were. Bla2t your 2hyness. II can feel a blush rii2e iin my cheek2. And of course, AA notice2. Fuck.   
“Y0u really like this girl d0n’t y0u?” II ju2t turn away wiithout giiviing her an an2wer. And 2he laughs. Damn iit. IIt wa2 that obviou2. I look back at the girl. 2he keep2 2tariing at me, wiith tho2e biig beautiiful green eye2. 2he almo2t look2 wiild. Her haiir ii2 a wiild curly me22, almo2t liike a lion mane. Her horn2 almo2t look liike oddly colored cat ear2. The way 2he hold2 her2elf, 2he might a2 well be the liione22 2he roleplay2 a2. I know 2he ju2t a biig kiiten though. II griin, iimagiiniing what 2he would do iif II told her that.   
Fuck. II wa2 2o caught up iin my thought2 II diidn’t realiize we were walkiing over. Fuck 2ollux, fuck. Get your head out of your a22. Waiit. What wa2 2he doiing? 

 

I couldn’t hold it any longer. I threw myself at Sollux. Hehehe. The look on his face as I came at him was so cute, his mismatched eyes big with shock. I don’t know what he was expecting. I kept going anyways. He was getting this hug whether he wanted it or not! I plow into him and next thing I know we’re both on the ground. He stares up at me with the biggest eyes I’ve efur s33n! I was going to have to do that more often. I explode into giggles. By now he just looks kind of irritated so I get off.   
He rights himself with that same look. “What the fuck are you doiing NP? II’m not yo-“ I cut him off befur he can continue, giving him the biggest hug I could pawssibly give. I was so happy! When I pull away, his eyes are big again and his face looks like a lemon. It only lasts for a minute befur he shakes it off and replaces it with his irritated expression. He’s still blushing though.  
“You could have warned me.” He puffs. I know he’s not mad though. He’s just acting that way. I get up and dust off the green dress I’m wearing. I’m purrobably going to ruin it later but a cat has to look good in what she’s wearing. I look over at Roxy. She’s standing next to Sollux’s owner, talking to her. She stops for a minute and looks over at us. She smiles at me and waves. Of course I wave back.

 

“What’s your owner like?” II was gettiing up when 2he a2k2 iit. II can’t help but look at her. IIt’2 the fiir2t thiing 2he’2 2aiid 2ince II got here. No hello or how are you. II let iit go though. II gue22 2he wa2 2o excited 2he ju2t forgot. II know II wa2 nervou2 enough to forget. 2he doe2n’t 2eem liike the kiind of giirl two get nervou2 though. More liike the kiind of giirl that ii2 confident iin everything 2he doe2, and then doe2 iit well.   
“Aradiia?” I a2k, 2tanding up.   
“That’s her name?” 2he look2 at me expectantly. “What’s she like?”  
“Well. 2he’2 pretty awe2ome. 2he take2 good care of me and 2he’2 a great moiiraiil.” Her eyebrow2 go up.  
“She’s your meowrail?” II 2tart to get defencive. IIf 2he ha2 a problem wiith my moiiraiil, there’2 goiing to be 2ome 2eriious problem2 wiith u2. Whiich II don’t want.  
“Yeah. What of iit?” II cro22 my arm2 defenciively. Her cheek 2pliitiing griin doe2n’t falter though.  
“That’s cool! I hadn’t thought of filling a quadrant with a human!” 2he 2eem2 genuiin 2o II let iit go. 2he’2 kiind of naiive liike that. II return her 2miiile.   
“What about your2?” II a2k. IIt’2 only faiir.   
2he almo2t 2eem2 two explode at the mentiion of her owner. II had alway2 avoiided it when we chatted on the iinternet. II knew that thiing2 weren’t the be2t between troll2 and human2 riight now and II diidn’t want up2et her ju2t iin ca2e. IIt wa2 nicer than II u2ually am but there wa2 2omethiing about her that II really liiked even before II really knew her.   
“Roxy is the bestest owner efur!” 2he cheered. “She says she treats me like a daughter! She’s like a second lusus! But she’s not my meowrail.” II had never heard a troll 2ay that about a human before. II wa2 goiing two have two a2k AA about that one.   
“Do you have a moirail?” II kept goiing. II wanted two know everythiing II could about Nepeta.   
“Yup! His name is Equius. I’ll introduce you to him sometime!” Oh good. That meant it wa2 le22 liikely for me to get friiend-zoned. That had happened before and iit fuckiing sucked. II felt Nepeta tuggiing on my hand. II let her lead the way, iit 2uiited her. II had a very good feeliing that twoday wa2 goiing to be a good day for once. 

 

I don’t know how long we had been playing. It s33med like hours. We roleplayed for a while, I was the mighty huntress! And Sollux was the fierce pet wolf! He wanted to be a prophit but that was silly because prophits don’t hunt. Sollux showed me his psionic pawers, his split tail, and even his forked tongue. He would have made a good prophit. I told him that and he pet me and said it was ok. But next time I get to be his sidekick. We played tag for a while too! He’s really good. Even though he wasn’t as fast as me he used his powers to fly. A worthy opponent for the mighty huntress. Roxy made us stop fur a while fur snacks. He talked the entire time. And I listened to every word he said. It s33med like every second I was with him, I liked him more and more. I like Aradia too. She’s so smart and nice. Things are going to so well. Why am I so nervous?  
We raced to the top of a tree. I couldn’t hear them furom where I was but Aradia looked worried. Whatever it was though, Roxy put it to rest. She was good at stuff like that. I stopped at the thinnest branch that would hold both of us and sat down to wait for Sollux. It was beautifur on top of the tr33. I could s33 efurything! The branch shook when Sollux finally made it and I scooted ofur to make room for him. As he sat down, I was furry aware of how close he was to me. I couldn’t go far out on the branch so it was just centimeters between me and him. We sat in silence for a little while. I really, really hoped he couldn’t hear my heart beating. Finally I got up the nerve to ask.   
“Do you have any of your other quadrants filled?” It felt like I was going to explode.   
“Hm? Well. Not really.” He answered. I waited fur him to continue. “There’2 2ome guy that ha2 a black cru2h on me but II don’t feel the 2ame. He’2 ju2t annoying. That’2 it.” My nerves skyrocketed. All I really heard was ‘I don’t f33l the same.’ Oh boy. He was quiet fur a little bit befur he kept going. “II have a red cru2h though.” Your heart plummeted. It was going to happen again. You just knew it.   
“Oh yeah? Who is the lucky troll?” I asked, not even half-heartedly. He didn’t really notice and that just seemed to make it worse for you. How could you have been so stupid. Of course he had a red crush.   
“Well. 2he’2 really athletiic. And very fiierce and proud.” He didn’t actually answer the question but I was too busy feeling sad to notice. “2he ha2 a huge heart and ii2 niice two everyone. 2he’2 really generou2 two. 2he’2 probably the mo2t amazing giirl II’ve ever met.” Of course she was. She was amazing, I could tell. And she wasn’t me. I felt like I was going to cry. “And 2he’2 2iitiing riight next to me.” Those words took the longest to sink in. When they did, you whipped your head around to s33 him looking at me with a big smile on his face. I practically lunged at him, giving him a huge hug. I heard something crack loudly and pulled away, afraid that I had hurt him somehow. The branch snapped at that moment. Right in those few centimeters separating us. I felt myself starting to fall, staring into Sollux’s wide mismatch eyes.   
The world became a blur of green and brown. In the second it took me to react, I was going too fast to do anything. Branches were flying passed me, scratching my face, and the ground just came closer and closer. I had never fallen out of a tree before. I never knew how terrifying it was.

 

2he wa2 there. And then 2he was gone. Two 2ay II wa2 freakiing out wa2 a fuckiing under2tatement. II looked down whiile managiing to keep a hold on the tree. II 2ent my power2 out a2 fa2t a2 II could two catch her. II felt her 2top 2everal feet off the ground. 2he 2eemed confu2ed but looked up at me. I 2miled at her, glad 2he wa2 2afe and 2he 2miled back. 2he wa2 ok. I 2et her down on the ground and made my way to the ground. II thiink II hate tree2 now.   
Roxy wa2 fu22ing over her when II got to the ground. AA piicked me up and fu22ed over me two. II diidn’t 2top her. 2he wa2 my moiiraiil after all. II wa2 ju2t glad NP wa2 ok. 2he wa2 2cratched up pretty well and her green dre22 had a riip iin iit. II don’t thiink 2he miinded though. 2he ju2t kept looking at me wiith tho2e biig beautiiful eyes.

 

I stood in front of Sollux. I was sad that we had to leave but we had set another date to meet. To meet my matesprite. I was still shaking a bit. But not from the fall. I was just so happy. I played with my tail while Roxy and Aradia said good bye. Sollux had an irritated look on his face again. I decided I didn’t like that look. I liked him smiling so much more. I knew exactly how to make it go away.  
I moved forward, so I was really close to him. He looked like he was going to say something but befur he could, I did the boldest thing I could think of.  
I kissed him on the nose.   
We both left looking like a pair of citrus fruit. And I didn’t even get cooties.


End file.
